This invention relates to a pre-recorded magnetic audio tape especially suited for learning such as foreign languages and, more particularly, to a pre-recorded magnetic audio tape comprising at least two tracks in one direction of advance of the tape and adapted to be used with a tape recorder which can reproduce the recorded sounds in one track and the other track selectively or simultaneously.
Heretofore, many magnetic audio tapes of this kind have been provided. One such tape used for language laboratory and known as an LL tape is most typical and commercially available.